


You're beautiful

by chraliecox



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chraliecox/pseuds/chraliecox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has touched and explored your body multiple times before, but it was wonderfully sensational every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of dont know what this is i just needed to write something and i was bored af so... i hope its at least kind of good it's kind of short too so sorry about that. if u like it all please leave a kudos or a comment it keeps me motivated to keep improving my writing and publishing stuff!!

To Matt, you were a piece of art. He couldn't see you, but his hands and his senses could, and you were beautiful. So beautiful. 

He was always meticulous with your body, making sure to never hurt you. But at the same time, he knew how to make you feel _amazing_. The way his hands travelled up and down and all over your body sent chills up your spine, and you couldn't help but smile. Matt could hear and feel your heartbeat, and he smiled, too. He handled you so tenderly; his fingertips dragging down your back and thighs, his lips leaving delicate kisses on your jaw and collarbone.

And the sounds you made, God... they were the most beautiful thing Matt had ever heard. Your soft moans and sharp gasps, your light breaths. When his name quietly rolled off your tongue, it gave him an immense feeling of gratification and delight. His hands felt warm and husky when they grasped your hips and pulled you even closer to him.

When Matt's lips crash into yours, both of you get lost in blissful contentment. Both of you smiled wide between kisses, and your hands cupped Matt's face lovingly. His face was pleasantly warm and coarse against your palms. The kiss was long and ardent, when you pulled away you were both breathing heavily and smiling wholeheartedly. It didn't take long before Matt resumed to exploring your body fondly.

He tilted your head up with a light nudge from his nose, baring more of your neck. He wrapped his left arm around your waist and pulled you even closer to him; there was no space left between you two. His right hand held your face caringly while he began kissing at your neck. He smirked to himself when you started moaning. He whispered against your skin, his eyes flickering closed: "You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful [Y/N]...."

You held onto Matt's back with your left arm and ran your hands through his hair with your right hand. The room was being filled with an amalgamation of gasps, moans and you quietly whimpering Matt's name.

You both could do this for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i might be writing another chapter to this idk though im incredibly lazy and procrastinating is my biggest talent  
> i have a tumblr too it's just http://chraliecox.tumblr.com/ so u can hmu there if u want to!!! :+)


End file.
